


You, Me and I

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Veela Fest, Veela Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry collapses at work and is declared a Veela he rejects it and tries to carry on without seeking his mate, Pansy Parkinson. As the Veela within struggles to carry on he decides to read the letter she has sent, determined not to like what he reads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and I

**Author's Note:**

> Do Me Veela fest fic. This is very much from Harry's POV and I tried to keep it very much within him and himself so that I could focus on his feelings, his reactions, his doubts and not have many influences around him. Played with wizard law a lot and worked with canon Pansy so I hope she is believable as a canon extension.

There are no bursts of heat in his chest or moments when he stops in his tracks and stares across a room while everything falls into place. There is only the collapse upon arrival at work, subsequent diagnosis that he is not entirely human and the promise that his mate will be found. Veelas appear in an archive locked away at the Ministry for safety reasons, the name of their respective mates appearing alongside the Veela themselves. There is no angst filled search when they can trace the Veelas the same way Hogwarts traces magical children. Many had died before the system was formed but no more. Somewhere in the history of the Potter family Veela blood appeared and in Harry it has re-surfaced. At first he is irate at the idea that he should start some life with someone he might not even know just because some blood test came back positive. He becomes even more determined to defy the odds when a young records keeper appears from the archive department with a single name written on a scrap of paper. Pansy Parkinson.

 

He wants to ignore what it all means because he has gone his whole life not knowing and been fine. Healers warn him that his genes were dormant before. Or rather, the Veela was dormant and didn't need its mate but he is an adult now and slowly he will get weaker without her. Harry thinks he'd rather be weak and bedridden than spend a moment in the company of Pansy Parkinson. Despite breaking it off with Ginny months earlier he feels confident the Weasleys would take him in. Part of his traitorous mind wonders if the relationship with Ginny failed because of this Veela thing and that just makes him more determined to ignore it all. He has had enough of being told what to do because of some sort of destiny. The Veela doesn't feel part of him but a monster destroying his life from the inside out. Harry thinks of it as things the Veela is causing, like headaches and fatigue and his even shorter temper. It isn't him. It isn't _Harry_. It feels like having the horcrux inside him all over again. Evidently it is not just Harry that learns of his new role in life though. Soon a letter from Pansy Parkinson is being ignored upon his desk. He has never been happier about his newly developed habit of checking who is writing to him before reading what they have to say. Thankfully she doesn't show up on his doorstop or anything. It is a small victory.

Harry has already accepted fate and destiny are real but they are cruel and he thinks he has been through quite enough. He still has nightmares about the war and the battles and while he hasn't seen Pansy Parkinson in just over a year he has heard her shrieking in his dreams. She was so willing to hand him over and for months he truly hated her for it. Then, even before the collapse at work, he began to forgive her a little. Many people would have done the same. She just got there first. It doesn't mean that Harry wants her in his life though. It doesn't mean that he wants her in his _home_ and yet just thinking about her both eases his headache and makes him feel more agitated at the same time. The Veela wants to see her. Harry doesn't. He still refuses to see them as one and the same. 

It doesn't matter how many books he makes his way through in a dusty corner of Grimmauld Place's library. He still doesn't feel like one being. He feels split and controlled. Just like before. There is Harry and there is the awoken Veela within that eventually forces him off work and onto sick leave. Letters come from St Mungos urging him to contact Pansy but it has to be Harry that makes the first move. Not every Veela is willing to accept their mate and now society has recognised that and has protected them by law. Far too many, purer bred Veela, were used by their mates and now the law gives them the choice of living as they choose or dying by their own choice. Weeks pass and he holds on even as his hips start to show and his ribs cast a shadow over his torso. He understands Pansy's actions and he in a way he forgives her for them but a Veela bond requires trust. The idea of someone so willing to betray him in his home, touching his things, integrating their way into his live just feels wrong and alien. He locks people out and he doesn't answer questions but Hermione is his best friend and she doesn't need to ask for him to hear it. Did he survive everything he went to in order to not even try? Not even hear her out? A Veela needs close proximity with their mate. He could still leave, walk away, curl up in a far off corner somewhere and wither away in peace with a book he always wanted to read as a kid in one hand and cocktail he couldn't pronounce in the other. 

But he doesn't. He has survived too much. 

A month after the diagnosis he picks up the letter with shaking hands and hunches over his cup of tea while reading it. Kreacher hovers in the corner as if expecting his master to collapse at any moment. Harry wonders how it came to this. Pansy talks of it, of being in shock. She never thought she would have the privilege. That is when Harry stops and pours his tea down the drain before replacing it with a firewhiskey and carrying on reading. The books might be true after all. Some view being the mate of a Veela as a true honour. Pansy gushes across the parchment about what beautiful and majestic beings Veela are and the responsibility of a mate to protect them from harm. She takes a good third of one sheet to rant about the abuse Veela have suffered and the flaws of her fellow witches and wizards who were the cause. She also apologises for her part in the war and take another page to explain the climate at Hogwarts, the things she was raised to believe and expect, and the way she just wished it would end. She writes pages about why she took Care of Magical Creatures to N.E.W.T, which Harry never knew about, and how while she views some creatures as dangerous and others as dumb there are those like Unicorns, Dragons and Veelas which desire every ounce of respect and then some. Harry puts the pages down and realises he never knew Pansy went on to N.E.W.T while he himself gave up on Hagrid's class at O.W.L.

Pansy offers to meet Harry on his own terms, in the hospital if it is better, and to do so as soon as he can so he doesn't get sick. She honestly seems to be concerned. It seems purebloods really do adore the Veela . She offers to meet him on a bi-daily basis at a place of his choosing, with company if needed, so that he doesn't feel week and doesn't try to infringe on his life. It throws Harry.

He expected Parkinson to try and take over and brand him like cattle. Instead she appears sincere in her letter and he wonders how she would appear in person. A second later he sits back in his chair and remembers he is the only reason he _hasn't_ met her in person yet. He is the one pulling away and Pansy is the one giving all the offerings. The books also said Veelas pulling away from their mates at first is common, expected for those not aware of their genes or who never expected them to awaken from their dormant state in them. Pansy seems aware of this, as if Harry has not been the only one doing his reading. He finds a newfound respect for the young witch. 

In the end he writes a letter agreeing to meet. He may forgive and there may be a path to trust but one thing is for certain, he will never forget.


End file.
